1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to eyewear, and more particularly, to nosepieces for eyewear.
2. Description of the Related Art
Eyewear generally includes a front portion with a pair of optical lenses or optical zones on opposing sides of a nose bridge. A pair of earstems typically extends in a posterior (e.g., rearward) direction from the front portion. A nosepiece may comprise a pair of bilaterally symmetrical nose pads which typically extend medially (e.g., inwardly) and/or in a posterior direction from opposing medial sides of the nose bridge to help support the eyeglasses on a wearer's nose. Each nosepiece may include a supporting frame connected between the nose pad and orbital to provide additional comfort and fit to the wearer.